Jealousy
by MidnightIsCalling
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. After the Celebration

**This is my crazy attempt to tell about that scene from HBP. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: See my page.**

Gryffindor had finally won the Quiddich Cup. Everyone was covered in red and gold, cheering for their goalkeeper, Ronald Weasley was standing on a low platform, smiling at everyone who was cheering at him. Confetti and camera flashes flashes were all around him. His best friends, Harry and Hermione, his family Ginny, Fred, and George were also there cheering him on. His girlfriend, Lavender Brown was also in the front of the crowd, blowing him kisses and cheering. She suddenly ran up to him and kissed him on the lips, holding him in her arms. The crowd cooed and took even more pictures of him and Lavender snogging.

Hermione turns and pushes herself out of the crowd, running to the staircase. Harry realizes what's going on and slowly walks out of the crowd and to the edge of the wall, where only his shadow can be seen. He hears crying and sniffling. He slowly tiptoes and sits next to Hermione, holding her hand. He just sits looking at Hermione, red face, muffled breathing tears rolling down her eyes. She slowly looks up and Harry and looks into his eyes.

He pushes a piece of hair from her face and looks at her cheek. Shiny and tear stained. He sighs and rubs her back soothingly. She leans on his shoulder and continues crying.

"Is this how it feels when you saw Ginny and Dean?" She mutters, tears getting into her mouth.

"Yes, it hurts," Harry told her, stroking her hair with his hand. "Like this. It hurts." Harry leaned his head on hers and slowly calmed down her crying to only tears. Suddenly Ron and Lavender walked in, laughing and smiling. They looked at Harry and Hermione. Harry looked up, Hermione starting to cry again. He stared at Ron and Lavender, and then returned back to Hermione, continuing to stroke her hair.

"I guess this is a bad time. Bye Won- Won!" Lavender said, running to the Common room. Ron turned to watch Lavender leave, and then turned back to Harry and Hermione.

"It'll be alright Hermione, I promise." He whispered to her. He looked up again at Ron and again turned his attention back to Hermione. He pushed another hair from her face and kept watching her cry.

Ron turned around to the exit to the staircase once more and slowly walked out.

Hermione looked up towards the door. She stood up and turned back to the celebration room, leaving Harry alone. "Thank you, Harry." She muttered to him. She slowly walked into the room, where she met up with Luna, who was there to help her through her troubles. Harry peered over the corner and looked at Luna who was calming Hermione down once more. He smiled and bowed his head. She waved and smiled a little, and left with Hermione crying at her shoulder.

**I know it's short, but explains some. Can't wait for next chapter. Please review!!!**


	2. Jade the Fox

**Next chapter! R&R please! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See my page.**

Luna and Hermione finally parted ways, returning to their common rooms. Hermione had finally stopped crying, and she ran up to her dorm, where Ginny was waiting for her. Hermione slowly opened the door. Ginny rammed into her with a hug. With her emerald green silk pajamas on her.

"I'm so sorry with what happened. Harry told me everything. Here, have a seat and relax." Ginny told her, leading her to her bed. Ginny put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and whispered "I'll kill Ron if it's the last thing I do." She told Hermione. She gave her a pat on the shoulder and shut the lights off, leaving only a few candles next to Hermione's bed lit. "Try to get some sleep Hermione. Have a good night." Ginny left the room, to sit with Harry and her brother, who she didn't really want to see right now.

Hermione layed down in bed and continued crying quietly, looking at the stars outside her window. She saw three large stars. Two were shining brightly and one was barely lit, shining like heartbeats, the light getting dimmer each time, until she could no longer see it. She looked down at her bed and cried the rest of the time Ginny left.

----- ( Gryffindor Common Room) -----

Ginny slowly crept down to the Common Room and sat next to Harry, who was sitting across from Ron.

"Hey Gin, take a seat." He patted his hand onto the spot next to him. She walked over to the seat and sat down, sighing, looking at Ron. "How is she taking it?" Harry asked.

"She's still crying her eyes out. I have a feeling she has cried herself to sleep right now. She looked tired." Ginny told Harry. "Couldn't even talk to her. Too busy rying her eyes out." She added in a much quieter tone, looking at Harry.

"She'll get out of it right, I mean, she won't cry the rest of her life, will she? She'll get out of it!" Ron said, guilt all over his face. Harry and Ginny gave him that 'Yeah right Ron, considering this _was _all _your_ fault' look. She suddenly heard a little ringing sound coming from the stairs, and saw emerald green eyes staring at her. Ginny slowly got up and and crouched in front of the tables, her hands out if front of her.

"Who is that?" Ron asked, _Hermione in her fox form **(Some of you in the reviews didn't catch that!)**_ tiptoeing out of the shadow. Small, fuzzy, black paws and legs appeared first, then a silver and orange muzzle, then a pair of black tipped orange ears, a sleek, shiny amber and orange colored body, muscular back feet with black paws and legs, then a white and black tipped amber tail came out last. The fox had a silk green collar on, with a small silver bell and the name "Jade" embroidered in black cursive on the front with a buckle on the back.

"Don't be scared, Jade, you'll be fine." She coaxed. The fox trotted to Ginny and buried her face in her arms. "Jade, this is Harry and Ron." She explained to her 'pet fox.' She slowly sat down with the fox in her lap, stroking her back.

"Can I see her?" Harry asked, Ginny placing Jade on his lap. She looked across the room and realized how nice Harry's lap felt.

"Can I hold her?" Ron begged Ginny. She nodded and took Jade out of Harry's lap and placed her in Ron's lap.

"Watch what you do with her. She doesn't like all men," she warned him. "I mean, boys." She added, returning to her seat next to Harry. Ron started petting it's back soothingly and lightly, his fingers pushing the fur around.

"You're really soft Jade, you know that?" He whispered to her calmly and quietly. She pricked an ear up and continued to listen to him, facing his chest, looking up at his face, looking like she knows what he is saying.

"You think it's working?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Oh yeah, she really knows how to get him to talk." Harry agreed, placing a arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Hey Gin, can she sleep with me tonight, I want the company." Ron asked them. Jade shot a gaze back at Ginny and Harry, looking at them like 'No! Don't! Please Gin!'

"Sure! Jade gets lonely with just me and Hermione. She'd love to, right Jade?" Ginny asked.

"Cool, come on Jade, time to get some sleep!" Ron told Jade, now in a better mood.

"Oh, can I tell Jade a few things about sleeping over?" Ginny said, standing up with Harry at her side. Ron nodded and handed Jade to Ginny.

"You'll be fine. Just try to sleep, okay? Make him feel comfortable, kapeesh?" Ginny ordered her silently. Jade sneezed and nodded at the same time. "Good girl, now go with Ron and Harry. Good night Jade!" Ginny told her as the boys and Jade walked up the stairs at Ron's feet. She took a look at Ginny one last time and followed Ron and Harry up the stairs. Ginny and Harry stopped at the girl's dorm door.

"Good night Darling Ginny, I'll make sure Hermione's safe. Love you." Harry told her, giving Ginny a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too! Good night!" Ginny replied hugging him quickly. Each person returned to their dorms.

----- (Ron and Harry's Dorm) -----

"You must like Jade, huh?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, she's easier to talk to then anyone. I can tell her anything, and she listens." Ron explained, now petting her head. "She's like Pigwidgeon only smarter and cuter, and she's in better shape then him I have to say."

"Well, she's always ready to be there for you." Harry told his friend. "Good night mate." Harry said, slipping into bed, putting his glasses on the side table and quickly falling to sleep.

"Night Mate!" Ron said. Ron slipped under his covers and looked at Jade, who was curled at the edge of his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Whatcha doing Jade, don't you want to go to sleep?" Jade gazed at him and looked back up at the ceiling.

"What's bothering you? Come sit with me, I don't bite." Ron said, sitting up in the bed, smiling. Jade stood up and slowly walked her way to Ron at the end of the bed. She walked to the side of his pillow and curled the front part of her body on it.

Ron layed back down in his bed and started petting Jade in the back. "Hey Jade, I was wondering if you could help me. I've had some problems with somebody and I need some help, can you help me?" Ron asked the amber fox. She perked an ear up and looked at him. "You see, I have a girlfriend, Lavender, but I don't like her as much as one of my best friends. And, Lavender won't leave ma alone, I just can't get away from her but, tonight I broke somebody's heart. Somebody really close to me, I broke their heart. Lavender kissed me in front of everyone. I hated that moment, I really did. I wanted to kiss someone else. I dated Lavender to make on of my friends jealous, but I did it just for her. I really want her. I _need _her actually. She helps us with homework and all. I saw her at the staircase near the room where we celebrated, and Harry was comforting her. I wanted to also, but, I'm not brave, huh? All my insides tore into really tiny pieces when I saw her." Ron paused. He looked at Jade, who was now laying in Ron's lap. "I-I love her. More than anything, but I just want her to know how I feel about her."

Ron sighed and started scratching the back of Jade's ears. She started licking his arm and looked at him.

"You like that don't you? So, what do you think I should do? Should I tell her how I feel?" Ron asked Jade. She nodded and sneezed at the same time, then looked back at Ron. "So, I should tell her how I feel?" Ron asked the fox. The fox nodded and sneezed and again. "Alright, I take your word for it. Good night, Jade." Ron said, slipping himself under the covers. He blew out and candle and slowly drifted into sleep, snoring his guts out.

**I liked it, did you? Please Review! The next chapter up soon!**


	3. Correction

**Next chapter, woot! Alright enjoy and please review! It would make my day!**

**Disclaimer: See my page!**

----- (Ron and Harry's Dorm) -----

"Good morning Mate!" Harry told his friend, stretching and yawning.

"Morning!" He replied. "Hey, where's Jade?" Ron got up and looked around his bed and under the covers.

"She probably went back with Ginny. They don't need as much sleep as us you know!" Harry explained. Ron shrugged and got ready for Potions.

----- (Ginny and Hermione's Dorm) -----

"How did last night go?" Ginny asked her now human friend.

"He said that when Lavender kissed him, his hearts fell to pieces and he wanted to kiss someone else." Ginny sat down next to her friend, studying her friend's face. "He felt really bed about it."

"Yeah, because he wanted to kiss you! Not miss prissy bitch over there!" Ginny told her friend.

"Are you sure it was me? Not Luna or, someone else?"

"Luna's waaaay too good for Ron, and yes, he wanted you silly! He's liked you since you saved them from that Troll. He dated Lavender so you would be jealous, but he didn't expect it to go that far."

"Alright, I guess you're right." She admitted.

"I am right! Ron wants you more than anyone! Well, time for class, eh?"

"Yeah, better get ready." The two friends got ready for class and headed out.

**Extremely short? I'll say! Review please! Enjoy the next chapter and see you soon!**


	4. The Dead Gift

**Next chapta! Hope you like it! R&R please! It would make my day! **

**Disclaimer: See my page please.**

----- (After dinner in the Clock tower) -----

Scene: The five friends ( four Gryffindors and a quirky Ravenclaw) and the Fox are sitting in a corner in the clock tower, just hanging out and talking. Hooray!

"Hi Jade." Luna said, the fox currently joining the group, running to Ron's side.

"Hello Fox." Neville added.

"Her name is Jade." Luna told him.

"Whoops," Neville blushed. "Hi Jade. So, who does she belong to again?"

"Ginny. It's her fox." Harry told them.

"She's a great fox." Ron complimented, stroking the Fox that is on his lap on the back.

"Yeah, Ron thinks of it as Pigwidgeon, only smarter and better looking. A lot better looking." Ginny explained. Ron chuckled and continued to stroke Jade's head.

"Where's Hermione?" Neville asked out of the blue.

"A certain someone had to snog a certain somebody and make her cry her eyes out." Ginny sneered to Ron.

"It wasn't my fault, Lavender was the one that kissed me. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go!" Ron complained.

"Desperate much." Neville commented. Everyone nodded.

"I heard Hermione's going out with somebody, then again, you can't trust rumors." Luna told them.

"With who?" Ron said, jumping from the floor.

"I don't know, I heard Dean Thomas one place and in another I heard that she was going out with Seamus. I'm not really sure." Luna answered. Everyone sighed. Jade suddenly fidgeted out of Ron's lap and ran out of the tower.

"Where are you going Jade?" Ron asked.

"Probably a bathroom break." Ginny said.

"I'm not touching her after that." Ron complained. He wiped is hands on the floor.

"Foxes are very clean animals." Luna said.

"Alright." Ron stubbornly agreed. Moments later, Jade returned with something fuzzy in her mouth. After trotting a little further to them, they recognized it as a mouse. Jade was running towards Ron. He slid away from the fox no matter where it went.

"Get that mouse away from me! It's all dirty and covered in blood!" Ron complained, now flinching.

"She's giving you a present you dingbat! She likes you!" Ginny said just under a yell. She pulled Ron towards the Fox and the dead mouse. Luna and Neville giggled.

"Oh, sorry Jade. Thank you." Ron reluctantly put his hands out in front of him."What kind of rat is it?" Ron asked, flinching at the dead mouse still in Jade's jaws.

"It looks like a Halodra Mouse. They're really hard to find around here." Luna explained. "Their really rare. In mythology, they were used to show love and companionship."

"Awww, thanks Jade." Ron said, now realizing the value of his gift. He held it in his hand like his old mouse, who apparently, turned into a person. Jade turned back and left the clock tower once more.

"I still don't understand how she caught the mouse with the bell on her collar." Ginny asked.

"Halodra Rats are deaf, they feel vibrations on their feet, and foxes are very light steppers." Luna explained. Everyone nodded.

"Where is she going now?" Ron asked.

"Foxes are very sensitive." Luna said. Those four words explained it all. 


	5. The Bone

**Alright I'm so sorry about the update thing, I'm really sorry it took so long. Anyways, here's my next chapter. Please don't hurt me if it sucks, I was surrounded by two schnauzers that never shut up, eight birds that don't stop screaming, a mom with anger management issues, plus a brother that likes to play badly on his tenor sax. So, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: See my page. **

"I'll go talk to her." Ginny said, getting up and walking towards the outside. She looked around the corner and saw Jade in the corner with something else in her mouth.

"Jade, what is that?" Ginny asked. The Fox turned around and revealed a bone in her mouth. "Jade, where did you get that?" Ginny walked closer to Jade, holding her hand out to retrieve the bone from Jade's mouth. "May I have the bone please?" Ginny pleaded. Jade ran away and hid in a bush, Ginny chasing after her.

----- (Clock Tower) -----

"What's taking her so long?" Ron complained. Harry sighed.

"Fox are sensitive creatures. You have to treat them with respect." Luna explained to him.

"I told her to keep the rat away, not her." Ron commented, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm sure Ginny will be back soon." Neville said.

"Calm down Ron, she'll come back. She doesn't just give you a gift and leave you forever!" Harry assured him.

"How did you freak out at a dead mouse if you had that rat a few years ago?" Neville asked.

"Luna," Harry said, ignoring Neville. "Do you think we should tell Ron who Jade really is?" Luna nodded.

"But Neville's got a good point." she commented, breaking the other conversation.

"Yeah, why _did _you freak out?" Neville asked.

"Because it was dead! It was gross and covered in blood and, it was gross!" Ron complained.

"Dead things don't hurt you. They are lifeless, they can't harm you." The blonde friend explained.

"Yeah!" The two other friends said.

"You should apologize to Jade for what you said." Harry told his friend.

"But I didn't tell _her _to leave, I told the rat to!" Ron complained. The three friends looked at each other.

"Well, you should still apologize to Hermione about you and Lavender." Harry told his friend.

"Again, not my fault!" Ron yelled. The friends sighed and waited for Jade and Ginny to return.

----- (Forest) -----

"Jade! Get back here, let me see that bone!" Ginny yelled, chasing after Jade. Jade continued running. "Get back here!" Ginny panted, before stopping to catch her breath. She put her hands on her knees and watched Jade run farther into the forest. Ginny gave up and continued back to the clock tower.

----- (Clock Tower) -----

"What is she doing out there, searching for gold?" Ron complained.

"Look who's demanding!" A familiar female voice said. A shadow walk in front of the four friends.

"Hey Gin! Where's Jade?" Harry asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"She ran into the forest with some kind of bone in her mouth. She didn't want me to get it, so she ran away." Ginny explained.

"How big was it?" Luna asked.

"It just fit into her whole mouth and I'm guessing it's light." Ginny told her friend.

"I can't tell without looking at it." The friends sighed.

"We just have to wait until she gets back."

"Did she pin her eyes or growl at you or stand in a different way before she ran?"

"Yeah, she stood with all her legs spread out to the side and pinned her eyes. She lunged for me and then bolted."

"I think she's protecting something more then just the bone in her mouth." Luna told her friends.

"Like what?" Her friends asked.

"It could be anything. A piece of meat, a den, she could have found a territory."

"But, there are no prey or other foxes around here." Harry commented.

"That's what the wizarding world is trying to get us to think." Ginny commented. Everyone looked at each other.

**Well, It's a bit short, but you like? Review please!**


	6. Searching

**Alright, finally the next chapter, yes!**

**Disclaimer: See my page, it's at the bottom with the bold, yeah, that's it.**

**A/N: If I have confused you, yes, Hermione in fox form is Jade, but they used a different name (Jade) so Ron couldn't figure out that Jade is actually Hermione in fox form. Hope I cleared that up some! Enjoy and thanks for everyone who has reviewed! **

"I guess so, but still-" Neville drifted off.

"Should we go look for her?" Ginny recommended. Everyone nodded and rose to their feet. One by one they walked under the clock tower and ran into the forest.

"Okay Ginny, which way did you see her go?" Harry asked.

"She went into the forest. She could be anywhere." Ginny said, looking up in the sky.

"Luna, how about we look for her on the Thestrals?" Harry said, turning to her.

"Sure! They'd like to fly some." Luna smiled.

"We're going in the air. Can you guys handle the ground?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded. "Come on Luna." Harry panted. She nodded and followed Harry deeper into the forest.

----- (Thestrals) -----

"Where should we look first?" Luna asked, her hair rushing through the wind. She was looking down to the forest below, searching for any sign of an amber and orange fox.

"Farthest away, we'll find her faster 'cause the others are looking towards the front." Harry said.

"Alright." Luna replied. They swooped down further int the forest and went on their search for Jade.

----- (Ground of Forest) -----

"Does she still have her collar on?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. I hope she's got it on her still. Hey Ron, doesn't Fred and George have a new hearing device?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, here." Ron said, handing Ginny a plastic, beige ear. She held it up in the air. She grabbed her wand. "If it hears anything, then it'll signal if it has anything. She tapped it on the ear and said "Search." The ear, now floating in mid- air was hovering towards the back of the forest. Ginny retracted her wand back into her pocket and slowly followed the ear with Ron and Neville at her side.

----- (Thestrals) -----

"I see two red heads!" Luna teasingly yelled to Harry who was forty feet ahead of her. He chuckled and slowly swirled to the ground and landed a few feet from the group, and Luna followed. They landed and skidded a twenty feet in front of the three friends. The two jumped off their transportation and padded them on the neck and watched them fly back towards the entrance of the forest.

----- (Forest) -----

"What were you guys flying on?" Neville asked.

"Thestrals, you can only see them if you've seen death." Luna explained. Neville was about to say something, but sighed instead. The five friends continued walking further into the forest.

Neville suddenly stopped in his tracks. "I hear something!"

"What?" Harry whispered, with the rest of the friends stopping and turning towards Neville. Ginny silently raised her arm and poofed the ear away from mid- air.

"This way!" Neville whispered. They peeked behind a tree and saw Jade digging behind a log a few feet away. Luna took off her shoes and tiptoed behind the fox. She slowly stretched her arms out to grab the Fox's thighs. She was an inch away and...........

**Aaaaaah, cliffy! I'm soooo evil! Please review! Enjoy the next chappy! **


	7. The Necklace

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. I've been super busy getting ready for school and everything. It starts in two weeks and my summer reading isn't even done. My book was out of stock. (Damn Barnes and Noble.)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Enjoy and please review! **

"Gotcha!" Luna squealed, catching the fox. She quickly pressed it against her chest with one hand on the fox's muzzle and one under it's belly. "You want to carry Jade?" She asked Ron.

"Thanks." He said, taking the fox from Luna's hands. He lifted Jade up and down in his arms. "Gosh, Jade, you'd think you could put on another pound or so, you're as light as a feather!" The friends laughed and went back into the clock tower, to celebrate the rest of their Saturday watching the sun go down. The group noticed Ginny and Harry whispering to each other.

"Alright." Ginny hesitantly said. "Jade, go back to the door and reveal what you've been hiding from Ron all along." Ginny commanded, taking Jade from Ron's lap and hiding her behind a board of wood behind the stairs. She snapped the collar off and returned seated next to Harry. "Don't be shy now." Ginny said. Everyone looked from behind the board and saw Hermione emerge from behind it.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled.

"Welcome back 'Mione!" Harry said.

"Hey Hermione!" Neville said calmly.

"Hello." Luna calmly said.

"Nice to see you in normal form again." Ginny teased, half anyways.

"Yeah, I'm glad I don't have to kill something everyday and then bury it five miles away, get hungry and do it all over again." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Do you think Ronald was fooled well enough?"

"Yeah." Everyone admitted.

"Can I have my collar back please Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. Here you go." Ginny said. She handed the silk green collar to Hermione.

"I love this thing." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked, about to cough.

"I don't know. But I love it." Hermione replied, shaking the small silver bell on the front of the collar.

"Uh, why was Hermione a fox named Jade!" Ron yelled frustratingly.

"We wanted to get you to spill the beans. Simple yet effective." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"That wasn't really polite you know. I'll never trust a fox ever again." Ron pouted.

"Look who's pouty!" Harry teased. Ron grumbles and rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Ron, you spilled the beans about Hermione to Jade, and Jade was Hermione. Do you understand? Comprendo? Kapeesh?" Ginny asked.

Ron nodded, looking at Hermione and blushing.

"Sorry 'Mione I didn't mean to scare you." Ron admitted, blushing even deeper. Hermione bit her lip and put her head down in shyness, something she didn't have much of.

"I have to leave, O.W.L.S. are hard on the brain. I suspect Nargles are behind it." Luna said, waving good bye and skipping up the stars of the clock tower. Neville left following Luna without a word behind him.

"We do too. Bye you two!" Ginny said, taking Harry's hand. Ron and Hermione were now alone, shyly looking at each other. Hermione bit her lip again and put her hand in her pocket. She grabbed somethings and stuttered for a second, but pulled it out. She cupped it in her hand, only revealing a small part of the end. She opened her palm and revealed a necklace with gold and red beads and jewels with a diamond shaped charm on the end, held onto by a gold chain. It looked like it could be opened with a small clasp at the end. She held it out in front of him, gesturing for him to take it from her hand. He slowly reach his hand out and carefully took it from her hand. He looked into her eyes and shot them back onto the necklace.

He slowly opened the charm, looking at her again and again shooting his eyes onto the small picture inside the charm. It was a moving magical picture of the two sitting on a stone together in front of the Lake in the snow, and they were both laughing and smiling. They were both in their winter clothes and the picture seemed to be taken in their third year. Harry must have taken the picture. He shut the locket of the charm carefully.

"Her-" She begun, but as he looked up, he noticed she left the clock tower. He sighed, put his precious gift in his pocket and slowly walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**Well, it was short, but you like it? Review please, I'll give you a raw bowl full of chocolate chip cookie dough. I know you love that! **


	8. A Small Chapter

**Well, here's the next chapter and thanks fr your reviews everyone! Raw cookie dough for you guys! Really, I've had over 500 views and 5 reviews, seriously. Review!**

**Disclaimer: See my page. Well, you already knew that, ha!**

"Hermione? Are you here?" Ron whispered as he pushed the portrait of the Fat Lady open. He quietly shut the door and lightly walked further into the common room. He peeked over the corner behind the loveseat and found a fox curled up in front of the fireplace, sleeping. He sat next to her and started petting her back. She put her head up and looked at him. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and showed it to her. "I love it." He said simply. She walked and sat on his lap and looked up into his eyes, her nose touching his.

"Oh, looky there!" Ginny teased, walking down the staircase. "Ron and 'Mione. Adorable." She walked off the stairs and sat on the loveseat.

"Shut it Ginny!" Ron spat. Ginny grumbled and looked the other way. Hermione touched his nose again and sneezed. "Cute 'Mione, really cute." Ron smiled. She started panting lightly and curled up in his lap. Ron started stroking her back and relaxed in front the fire. "When's dinner?" He blurted.

"It's in twenty minutes piggy!" Ginny said. She looked out the window and saw the moon has already risen.

"I'm hungry." Ron said.

"You're always hungry Ron! It's not news." Ginny said.

"Of course!" A familiar male voice said. Harry walked down the stairs and sat next to Ginny on the loveseat.

"Ron and Hermione finally together huh?" Harry asked, looking at the two snuggle each other.

"Uh, not yet." Ginny whispered.

"Did you see what she gave him?"

"No, what?" Harry and Ginny got up and sat next to Ron and Hermione. "What did she give you?"

"This." Ron handed the necklace to Ginny. He turned his attention back to Hermione and scratched the back of her neck. Ginny opened the little harm on the necklace and smiled.

"It's really cute, Ron." Ginny commented, handing the necklace back to Ron, where he put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron whispered to her, now scratching under her chin and playing with her whiskers.

"Watch her whiskers, their sensitive." Ginny warned him.

"Fine." Ron pouted. He stopped playing with her whiskers and put her down in front of the fire. "Dinner time! Coming Hermione?" Ron said. Hermione stood up and trotted next to Ron. The small silver bell on her silk collar rang as she walked next to Ron.

"Come on Harry." Ginny gestured, taking his hand.

"Coming, Darling." He teased. The two followed Ron and Hermione as they headed to Dinner.

**Now, I need your opinion. I might complete this here, but if you want me to keep going, let me know by reviewing, k? This is no joke, I'll finish the story here if you don't tell me to keep going, otherwise I won't waste my time writing a story nobody wants to read. I'll give you raw cookie dough with chocolate chips? I know you love it! **


	9. Snape the Git

**Ninth chappy! Yaaayyy! Alright, so I had wolfgirl111 (I think that's right) say that I should keep the story going, so I will. I'm running out of ideas so message me some ideas you have and I **_**might**_** put them in the story **_**and **_**I'll put your name at the bottom for a 'Thanks!' Kapeesh? Alright, enjoy this sort of chapter of the friends and the fox at dinner. **

**Disclaimer: You know the freakin' drill!**

**A/N: Hermione is still in her fox form at dinner in this chapter. Enjoy and for those of you who haven't reviewed, review!!! **

"Hermione, keep under the table, we'll feed you some steak or something." Ron whispered. Hermione nodded and curled up under Ron's legs.

"Hi Jade!" Neville said his head under the table. Hermione flicked her tail. "How did you tame her to stay under the table?" Neville asked forking a piece of pork onto his plate.

"I was going to feed her." Ron said Matter-of-factly like he was a genius. Hermione nipped his leg under the table and got up to sit next to Neville and Ginny on the bench.

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny said. Ginny took another scoop of soup and put a bowl of it in front of Hermione. She accepted the offer and lapped it up, her dark pink tongue appearing every half second.

"You should stay under the table, 'Mione, you could get caught." Harry whispered. She grumbled a 'Right.............' and jumped down under the table.

"Humph!" She humphed. _(A/N- Is that even a word? Oh well, it's going in my dictionary!)_

"Here you go 'Mione!" Ron whispered loudly under the table. He slapped a small piece of steak on the floor in front of her and poured some gravy from his hands on it. _Yuck, Ronald. _"Enjoy!"

"Who's under the table, Mr. Weasley?" A familiar evil voice said. The friends looked up and saw Professor Snape behind them.

"N-n-nothing, Sir." Ron manages to mutter out of his lips.

"Liar!" He yells sternly. Students from all the tables gasp and turn their attention to Professor Snape. He bends down under the table and picks up a shaking amber colored fox. He slides the fox from under the table, the fox sliding on it's belly and held it in front of him in midair by the fox's loose skin on it's neck. The fox was hanging loosely in mid-air, kicking it's feet. "What is this filthy creature doing in our hall?!" He sneered and pinned his eyes at Ron.

"Put her do-," Ron began. He stopped in mid- sentence.

"Detention for letting a filthy animal into the hall!" Snape said, cutting off Ron who's ears were now blood red. Snape turned towards the Ravenclaw table. "Miss Lovegood," Snape said. Luna was looking at him with her head tilted. "I suppose you know where this animal belongs. Bring it back to where it should be." Snape sneered, plopping it down on Luna's lap. Luna nodded slowly. She held the fox in her arms and ran to the clock tower. Snape returned to his seat at the front of the room and everyone continued eating.

*******

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Luna." Hermione thanked her.

"No problem. I guess Snape hates foxes, despite them being very clean and good natured." Luna said.

"He hates everything and everyone." Hermione muttered.

"Bye!" Luna said instantly, skipping down to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Alright." Hermione muttered under her breath. She decided to ditch dinner and read a muggle novel in the common room.

**Well, there's another chapter. Showing Ron's grossness, Snape's sneering abilities and Luna's intelligence. Anyways, next chappy coming soon. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Cookie dough and chocolate chips for you all! And, also I'm running out of ideas so, help me out ****please and I'll put you're name at the bottom of my story as a 'Thanks!' Bye! **


	10. Cramps and Nausea

**Since I've had bad cramps, nausea, a fear that school is starting in less than three weeks (hint-hint-hint), and was listening to Christmas songs, I came up with this. (Man, what the hell is wrong with me?) Enjoy and for those of you who reviewed, cookie dough ice cream with a fudge brownie and chocolate syrup on top! Enjoy! (Both the cream and story).**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, but if you're too dumb to know what I mean, then see my page. (Hint: C me page!)**

"Sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Ron apologized. _(OMG, Ron apologizing, __**no**__**way**__!)_

"I contributed to the mischief too, Ron." Hermione said. The two were sitting in the love seat in front of the fire.

"That's great, you admitted it!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, brilliant." Ron sneered at Ginny. Ginny's eyes fell to the bottom of their sockets. She sighed and went back up to the Girl's dorms.

"I'll go with Ginny." Harry stuttered and walked up the stairs. The two friends (I guess for now) looked at each other silently.

"T-t-thanks for the necklace, 'Mione." He told her. She smiled shyly.

"Welcome." She said quickly and quietly, turning her glance to the table. She put wrapped her hands against her stomach.

"Are you okay, you don't look good?" Ron asked.

"Cramps and nausea is all. _(Sound familiar?)_ I don't think I should eat off of the floor again," she paused. "Or be held by a Snape. I'm really sorry Ron, but I'm not feeling well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Ron said sadly. Hermione walked u the stairs slowly and took one last glance at Ron before returning to her dorm.

**Super Shorty! Ahhhh! Like I said, I'm running out ideas!!!! Send me ideas and your name will be at the end of the chapter! Please?**


	11. Luna the Lucky

**Alright, here's my next chapter. So let's see how this goes. Disclaimer's on my page..............**

"Hermione, how's it been going?" Hermione's best redheaded friend asked, as she entered their dorm.

"I don't feel good. Eating off the floor was a bad idea." Hermione muttered, holding her stomach to make sure she doesn't puke it out. "Be right back!" She ran into the bathroom, and heaved up her dinner. She felt something hold up her hair. "Thanks Gin."

"No problem, but you should see Madam Pomfrey. I know she's annoying but she can help." Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, alright." Hermione lazily replied. The two friends walked to the Hospital Wing in the moonlight.

"Good Evening, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." Madam Pomfrey greeted them. "What seems to be the problem?" Madam Pomfrey grabbed a green potion and fed it into a glass that was half full with neon blue liquid.

"She's, uh, she's puked." Ginny told her. Madam Pomfrey glanced at Hermione who looked like she was going to puke again.

"Alright, I'll get you a potion. You're bed is the third one down, but be quiet, Miss Lovegood needs her rest." Madam Pomfrey gestured them to Hermione's bed. The two walked by the second bed and found their friend Luna sleeping on top of the covers with a bandage around her right arm and a bloody cloth on her right foot. The two girls continued to the next bed.

"Alright, just take some of this and you'll be able to eat tomorrow morning. I do suggest to stay tonight to monitor you if you do in fact have a contagious bacteria or virus." Madam Pomfrey told them, handing Hermione a cup of orange liquid.

"It looks like orange juice." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, does it taste like orange juice?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged and drank the whole cup of liquid.

"It's sort of like orange soda, only sour like lemons." Hermione looked over at Luna's bed and saw her moving in her sleep.

"Oh, dear, not again!" Madam Pomfrey said. She rushed to Luna's side and woke her up. Luna blinked and yawned. "Luna dear, you were thrashing again. Here, take more dreamless sleep potion." Madam Pomfrey handed Luna the potion and returned back to potion mixing.

"Oh, hello Ginny. Hi Hermione!" Luna said.

"Hi, so, why are you thrashing, exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Hello." Ginny replied.

"I had a nightmare. I managed to get trampled by a breeding male Thestral. It's not his fault though." Luna took the cloth from her foot and revealed a deep gash that revealed the ankle bone, blood seeping everywhere. "I guess his hormones for another female got the better of him."

"Does it hurt?" Ginny asked. "Your ankle, does it hurt?"

"Yes, very much, but Madam Pomfrey is getting me a flesh growing potion." Luna said, putting the cloth back onto her ankle. "Why are you here?"

"Eating off the floor wasn't the best idea." Hermione explained. "Or being held in mid-air by a Snape either."

"I threw up the evening when I saw Snape for the first time." Luna chuckled.

"That was a funny night." Ginny commented.

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't there." Hermione said.

"Alright Miss Luna, take this and get some rest. You will be able to leave tomorrow (Friday) night in time for dinner." Madam Pomfrey handed Luna a glass with lime green liquid. It was clear and light like water, but had a green sheen to it.

Luna drank the liquid and handed the glass back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Now get some rest, it is already Ten o' clock." Luna nodded and fell to sleep under her covers.

"As for you, Miss Granger, you should get some rest too." Hermione nodded and slipped under the covers. "Miss Weasley, I'll give you a pass." Madam Pomfrey handed Ginny a pass and left.

**Thanks for your help Wolfgirl111 for your reviews ans support. Your ideas were also appreciated! Next chapter coming soon. **


	12. Blood Extractions

**This is my next attempt to write this story. Disclaimer is on my page, thanks! **

"Good morning. Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good Morning!" She replied. Hermione looked over to Luna's bed and saw Neville talking to Luna.

"Hello Hermione!" Luna said cheerfully.

"Hi Hermione!" Neville said.

"Oh, hi you guys!" Hermione said. "How's your ankle Luna?"

"It's a lot better. I'm guessing Amor would like to see me again." Luna said, pulling the bloody cloth from her ankle. It had en stitches on it.

"Who's Amor?" Hermione asked.

"The Thestral that trampled me. I want to see him." Luna said.

"But he trampled you!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yes, but it wasn't his fault. I guess I got too close to his foal."

"Miss Luna, you are free to go." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you!" Luna said.

"Bye darling!" Madam Pomfrey said. "Miss Granger, take some of this. I just need a blood sample to see if you have anything that make you sick." Hermione nodded and took a drink of a Anti- Vomiting potion and stomach reliever potion. She came to Hermione with a needle. "Ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Hermione said. Madam Pomfrey put the needle in her skin and extracted a shot full of blood. Madam Pomfrey tapped the shot and mixed it in with a clear liquid. The mix started to bubble and turned into a minty color.

"It seems that your sickness is a virus. You'll have to stay here until the end of the week." Madam Pomfrey said. _(Today in the story is Friday, she she has to stay until Saturday night.) _

"Alright." Hermione sighed. _Dammit, no time for Won- Won. Snape's a git, isn't he?_

"Okay Miss Granger, just keep this bowl next to your bed just in case, and get some sleep. You'll be on a plain diet of bread from now on, plus some more potions and some Ginger Ale every so often."

Hermione nodded and layed on top of the covers, daydreaming about Ron and her friends.

----- (Gryffindor Common Room) -----

"Hi Ron, hey Harry!" Ginny said. She was finally done with her homework and came downstairs to spend time with Harry.

"Where's Hermione, she's usually finished earlier then you? What about Jade, is _she_ here?" Ron asked.

"She's with Madam Pomfrey. She's got a contagious virus. No visitors yet. She'll be out by Saturday morning." Ginny told him.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier!" Ron yelled.

"We did, at supper." Harry said.

"Then how come I didn't hear it!"

"Because you were stuffing your face." Ginny and Harry said simply. Ron pouted.

"Yeah, my mind gets frozen when I eat." Ron admitted. "But I want to see her!"

"Sorry, Mate, you can't. You'll get sick." Harry told him. Ron sighed and went back up to his dorm to sleep.

"Should we tell him that it's not even dinner yet?" Ginny asked Harry.

"You'd think that he'd remember when he'd eaten last." Harry said. "Come here, Darling, give me a kiss!" Harry opened his arms and Ginny rammed him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready for dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we should probably get Ron now." Harry said, offering Ginny his hand.

**Well, that's it for today, dang. Here's what I think of your reviews:**

Mnshart06- Aww, thanks. I never knew anyone could get hooked on any of my stories!

Abinesss- yeah, I know their short, but thanks so much for your review!

Wolfgirl111- Probably the best person I've met on my reviews. Thanks so much for your support and suggestions.

Goshsosweet- Thanks for your reviews and such! I know how annoying BB's can be.

Bertolli- Thanks, I love Hermione as a fox. She's soo cute.

**I'll have more up soon, don't forget to review and if you have already, fudge brownie for ya! **


	13. Nightmares

**I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, on the day before! I had some updates to do on my computer, and they take all freakin' day! School starts in 6 days. I have to meet my teachers tomorrow! Aaaaahhhhh! Better go get my backpack ready tonight........**

**Disclaimer: See my page, but you already knew that! ;)**

"Ron, get off your arse! It's time for dinner!" Ginny called. Ron cursed under his breath and slid out from his bed covers.

"Coming in a second!" He yelled. He stood up and stumbled down the stairs, to see Ginny and Harry holding hands. "Gross, mate!"

"Ron!" Ginny snapped. He sighed and followed them to the Great Hall, where they were greeted by Neville.

"Hey guys! Where's Hermione?" Neville sat down on the bench across from Ginny and Harry.

"She's sick." Ginny said. Neville looked away and sighed. The food on the table had finally been served. Ron immediately grabbed a piece of meat and stoved it into his mouth without any help of utensils. Ginny looked at him and turned away immediately. Hermione was always more tolerant of his eating habits and stuffing-of-the-face.

Ginny took a small piece of baked potato from the tray. It was lonely not having another female to talk to. She ate in silence while listening to her brother and boyfriend talk to each other. Actually, her brother moaned more than anything else.

----- (Many minutes later: The Gryffindor Common Room) -----

"When is Hermione coming out of the Hospital again?" Ron asked for the probably thousanth time. Ginny and Harry were getting royally pissed at Ron, for his own sake. _Dammit Ron, it's Saturday, for the billionth __**bloody **__time! _The two friends thought.

"Saturday, and there are no visitors allowed to see her, kapeesh?" Ginny reminded him, trying to keep her cool.

"Oh." Ron muttered, reality catching up on him. He pulled out the necklace that she gave him, and let out a little grin on his face. He slid the necklace back into his pocketand stood up.

"G' night, Ron." Harry and Ginny said. Ron ran up to his dorm and crashed onto his bed. He heard the pumpkin juice splash around in his stomach.

"Uhhh," he muttered. "maybe sleep will do me good." He changed into his pajamas and slipped into the covers. He missed having the little fluffy ball at his feet. It wasn't just a little fox at his feet. It was his love. The thing that made him get up every morning, the thing that made sure he didn't blo0w himself up. The thing that didn't let him fail or give up in school. The thing he cared about most, was gone.

Ron tossed and turned in bed, only to find Harry, Seamus, Neville and Dean sleeping around him. He managed to sit up and looked at his weasel clock. _1:25 A.M._ It read. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was sick, and he couldn't be there to help her.

He decided that a good shower will calm his nerves. He stripped and stepped into the steaming shower, feeling his muscles relax, his lungs freshen and his mind unwind.

He stepped out of the shower and fell back into his bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"_Hermione!" Ron yelled. His girlfriend was being tortured. Her skin was being pulled, her bones cracked, and the blood in her veins about to burst. She let out a blood churning scream at the top of her lungs._

_Ron ran with Harry at his side into the next abandoned hall of Malfoy Manor, their wands at the ready. They passed cells containing many people they didn't know, and a few with people they did._

_Hermione let out another horrifying scream, this time, louder and longer then the last one. Harry __and Ron turned another corner and found Hermione tied up in ropes, one been pressed into her mouth like a bit in a horse's mouth. She was kneeling in a pool of blood. Her eyes, nose and legs were bleeding furiously, and a bone from her arm was showing. She was breathing heavily and was struggling to do so. _

"_Crucio!" A deep evil voice yelled. Another horrifying scream was expelled from Hermione throat, this time the loudest of all. The scream spread throughout the entire Manor. _

_The two peered around just another corner and saw who was torturing her. Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Snape and Voldemort, taking turns at torturing her. _

"_Hermione!" Ron yelled again. Harry immediately put a hand over his mouth and saw a tear running down his friend's cheek._

"_Kill her." Voldemort said._ _Draco held out his wand up to Hermione's face. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, showing no mercy. A green light flashed from his wand._

"_Nooooo!" Harry and Ron screamed at the top of their lungs, their friend now dead in front of them. The five death eaters turned back and disappeared into the manor. Harry and Ron ran to Hermione's lifeless body and sobbed._

Ron woke up sweating, his face red and his body steaming with heat. He was panting and found all his dorm mates looking at him with a confused glance.

"Are you okay, Mate?" Dean asked. Ron nodded.

"Just a bad dream, that's all." He told them.

"Well, time to get ready, it's almost time for breakfast." Harry told him, jumping out of bed. Ron sighed and grabbed his robes for his first meal of the day.

**Well, some drama? Yeah. I'm not huge in drama or angst, but I thought I did alright. Cookies and milk if you reviewed, and if you haven't, REVIEW!**


	14. You Can Talk! Wait, what?

**Here's the next chapter, everyone! Thanks for all your support! Yaaaayy! Alright, the disclaimer is on my page. School starts in five days, aaaahhhhhh!!!!! I'm gonna die! Enjoy! ;)**

"Ron, would you please stop stuffing your face?" Ginny pleaded. "It's getting annoyin'."

"Morry." Ron huffed with a piece of sausage stuck in his mouth.

"What does she see in him?" Ginny secretly asked Harry.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Ron, we're leaving, are you coming?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'll catch up later." Ron replied.

"Is everything alright, mate?" His friend asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Homework is hard right now and......." Ron told them.

"Alright, bye!" Harry said. Ginny followed Harry to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron rubbed his head and sighed. He took a small last bite of his potato and walked back to the common room.

----- (Common Room) -----

"G' night, mate!" Ron told his friend. He watched his best mate and sister walk upstairs together. Holding hands. Kissing. _Yuck. Bloody gross. Horrifying. Murderous. Utterly disgusting,_ he thought.

"Ron? Ron, are you here?" A hushed voice called. He turned around from the love seat and found Hermione in front of the portrait looking straight at him.

"I'm right here." Ron replied. Hermione walked closer to Ron and sat next to him. "I missed you." He told her.

"I did too." Hermione said. "How are you doing with homework? You did your homework right? And you studied?" She asked him, breaking the topic.

"Yes, Darling. Though, Snape wasn't pleased."

"What did you do?"

"I-I uh, I was in the halls during the night. I couldn't sleep."

"Why not? You didn't have little Jade at your feet to keep Voldy from attacking you!" She teased.

"Maybe." Ron admitted, his hears turning a dark scarlet.

"He's dead, you know. I was fine, and there's not much a fox can do." She reminded him. Ron just sighed.

"I guess." He muttered. Hermione turned herself into her fox form and curled up in Ron's lap. He smiled and started stroking her head. The fire was now lightly crackling and the moon was fully risen. The stars were twinkling better then ever and the common room was at the quietest it has been in a long time.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron whispered loudly. Hermione perked up an ear and sat up, facing him as to say, 'I'm listening.....'

"Uh, um, uh," Ron stuttered. Hermione put a paw on his heart (middle of his chest) and looking into his eyes. "I can't do this, 'Mione, I'm not brave enough." Ron sighed in disappointment. Hermione dug her head into his chest. " 'Mione, would you, um, like to go out sometime? You know, just you and me?"

"Of course!" The fox replied with Hermione's voice. Ron jumped from his seat and dropped Hermione on the floor. "What was that for?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just got freaked out. I thought you couldn't talk." Ron explained to his now fox girlfriend.

"We're magical, you know. I'm a registered fox!" Hermione told him, a bit annoyed. She returned back to her human form and sat up next to him.

"Sorry, I was just-" Ron said but got cut of.

"It's alright, you didn't mean it," She said quietly, " but I have to admit, it was funny to see you freak out. It was like you saw Argog for the first time!" Hermione started laughing, and Ron did the same. He stopped laughing and saw what he loved most, right in front of him, smiling, happy. He suddenly knocked her over and kissed her straight on the lips. She calmed down and kissed him back.

After kissing for what seemed for a hour (it was only five minutes) they let go of each other, gasping for air. Ron got off of Hermione and blushed.

"What was that for?" She teased, giggling slightly.

"For being the best girl in the world." Ron told her.

"Now what's the real reason?" She asked him.

"To shut you up!" Ron teased, laughing.

"Am I that bad?"

"Yes, you're a rebel!" The two started laughing softly and smiling.

"Clearly!" Hermione said. "I'm out of control aren't I?" She was now laughing uncontrollably. Ron started laughing also.

"So, has the virus thingy gone away?" Ron asked seriously.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione answered shyly. "It's gone. No more of it. No more puking."

"Oh good, good." Ron said. "Well, I guess it's time for bed." Ron was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you need a little fluff at your feet again?" Hermione teased.

"I'd like that." Ron answered. Hermione smiled and changed into her fox form, following him up the stairs.

**I added fluff! Yaaaayyy!!!!! Fluffy fluff. Fluff is awesome, isn't it? ;) Next chapter coming soon. I'll be busy tomorrow. I have a oboe lesson (yes, they sound like horrid ducks when your reed isn't wet enough) and I get to meet my new teachers. (Oh joy!) Thanks for reading everyone! **


	15. Another Short Chapter

**Alright, next chappy. Enjoy! I get to meet my teachers today! *Squee!!!* Not.**

**Disclaimer: You know..............**

"Ron, why is Hermione in here?" Harry asked.

"He couldn't sleep without me at his feet." The fox said.

"Oh, good Hermione, you can respond to us. Good job at hiding it." Harry said.

"Thanks, Har." She said.

"Whoa! You knew she could talk all along?" Ron yelped. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Hi Hermione!" Neville said happily, reading a Herbology book on his bed. He was wearing a Gryffindor t-shirt with black mesh pants.

"What is a fox doing in our dorm? It's creeping me out." Dean blurted, walking out from the bathroom.

"This is Jade. It's Ginny's fox. She's grown fond of Ron." Harry explained.

"Can I pet her? She looks soft." Dean asked.

"Um, sure. I guess." Ron stuttered. Dean kneeled down on the ground and stroked Jade's neck.

"Soft, eh?" Dean muttered. _(A/N: Just a random thingy there!)_

"Yeah, she is." Ron muttered. Dean stood up and leaned onto his bed with a DADA book in his hand. _Darn homework. _Dean thought.

"Well, G'night everyone." Harry announced, slipping into his bed.

"Night," Everyone said, also getting ready to sleep.

"Good night Hermione." Ron whispered, giving her a kiss on the head. Hermione rubbed his chin and curled up at the end of the bed. Ron blew out the candle on his dresser.

**Alright, I'm seriously draggin' here. That's all for today. **

**A/N: I know that there are at least 200 of you out there that read this story and haven't reviewed! REVIEW you crazy non- reviewing people. It gets my going in the morning, keeps me writing. Keeps me updateing! So....... REVIEW! Cookies and cream ice cream if you have already!**


	16. Feelings

**Alright. Finally. The next chapter. I know you have been waiting over a week for this. I'm really sorry. I've had writer's block and homework, syllabus's (loads of them), oboe lessons, and people that have a crush on me, up my tail. And I mean, UP my tail. **

**A/N: You can hex me, throw toads at me, etc., etc. at me for giving you the long wait. I don't care. Just don't Ava' me. That's my job. I'll do it on my own sometime in the next ten years or so. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter of Jealousy. It's short, but is mainly Hermione and Ron talk, with very little humor. Also check out my other stories! I'd love to have more than 8 people see them. Thanks!**

**P.S.- Signs of minor fluffiness in this chapter! (I'm not a fluffy and romantic person. I'm a tomboy that has love at the back of my head and only comes up when my parents kiss, which they rarely do anymore.) Enjoy and review. If you have already, you get a glass of milk, OJ or coke (your choice) and a pack of Jell-O or brownies a la mode. Plus whipped cream and sprinkles. Yaaaayyyy!!!!!! Yaw!!!! *Squee!* I love to squee. **

"So, 'Mione, where do you want to go for our date?" Ron asked, his hands around Hermione's neck. They had a whole day off. It was called Saturday. Hermione helped Ron with homework.

Actually, she just wrote down clues and answers on his homework papers, and also did it on Harry's.

"How about a walk around the Lake?" She recommended.

"What about a trip around the corridors and find one to snog in?" Ron teased.

Hermione didn't speak, and just looked around the room.

"Lake it is." He said romantically, kissing her cheek. She giggled and took his hand.

************

They were out for half an hour, and decided to take a break under a tree. Hermione put her head on Ron's chest and sighed. Ron felt a little uncomfortable at first, but then it just felt, well, _right. _

After many minutes of silence, Ron broke it with a question.

"Hermione, what did you think of me and Lavender dating?" He nervously asked. She sighed and sat up facing him. He sat up and looked at her. After many more minutes of silence and many of these, 'Hermione, answer me!', she spoke.

"Well, Ron. I was sad about it. I was jealous. I wanted you. I tried to make you jealous by dating Krum during the Yule Ball." She sighed and stared at the ground, picking at the grass in between her legs.

_( A/N: Hence the name of the story.)_

"Hermione, I didn't know I made you sad. The only reason I wanted to date Lavender was to make you Jealous. I wanted you. Lavender was a bloody git." Ron explained, putting her hand in his.

"Language, Ronald." She reminded him with a playful slap on the knee.

"Sorry 'bout that." He blushed, his ears turning a light scarlet. "How did you deal with it?"

She glanced at him for a second and looked back at the ground. "I didn't. I cried myself to sleep all the time. Every night. I didn't want to leave bed. Lavender kept yelling at me, telling me that she was yours and that you would never want me." Hermione explained, a tear straying down her face.

"Well, that's why I left Lavender. I wanted you much more. More than any girl I've ever met." He told her, putting her into a tight embrace.

"Thanks Ron." She sighed.

"Anytime. Ready to go?" Ron asked, standing up.

"Sure." Hermione grumbled. She stood up and fixed her shirt to cover her jeans. She took his hand and they made their way back to the castle, it almost being curfew. Hermione had to patrol the halls, also.

They met at the clock tower where they parted ways. The sun was gone and the moon and stars were shining brightly on the lake ahead of them. They stood across from each other.

"Good night." Hermione said.

"Night-" Ron started, kissing her fully on the lips. They kissed romantically for a minute, until they broke apart in need of air. Before Ron could open his eyes after this blissful moment, Hermione was gone. Again.

**Well, that's the stupid chapter you've been waiting for. Darn. I know it sucks. Thanks for being patient. Please read some of my other stories! Oh, and remember that bone Hermione ran off with in her mouth? That will be coming up in a the next few chapters. *Squee!* **

**A/N: Oh yes, those squees, you should get used to those. I love them.**

"**Look Daddy, one of the gnomes actually bit me!" Luna exclaimed. (*Squee!*) **

**Nice, Luna!!!! Go squees!**


	17. King's Crossing

**Alright, anyways, guess what song you wanted yet? I'll wait a few more chapters to get the rest of the votes, but in the mean time..... here's the Train Ride! Yeahhhhhh! You get a hug from George or Neville (female) or Hermione or Ginny (male): if you review! **

**A/N: I saw that there are over 907+ of you out there reading. I'm glad you like it, and please stay with me, even though I don't update often. I've got school, and it's a PAIN. Three hours of homework a night + track + dog agility + band + writing + reading + errands + chores. Doesn't it sound like a lot? Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Further info is at the bottom of the page. I'm expecting for this to be a long chapter. Let's see what happens....**

**Oh wait! Reviews!**

**Wolfgirl111: Yeah, I'm kinda zonking out on ideas. I think I'll answer your question at the bottom of the page......... Thanks for reviewing! **

**ifRaNNyCHeSKa: Same here, I listened to it a lot when I was littler. I found it on a Lilo and Stitch CD, and couldn't stop listening. **

_Alright, so I was thinking about doing a songfic, in one of the next are the choices:_

_Fly With Me- Jonas Brothers_

_Can't Help Falling In Love- A* Teen_

_Right Where You Want Me- Jesse McCartney (you might have heard this from the Halloween Wizard movies from Disney channel, if you do. I heard it a long time ago, so I can't remember.)_

_Once Upon a Dream- Emily Osment_

_Here I Am (regular and alternate)- Bryan Adams _

_I Will Always Return- Bryan Adams _

_Please vote and the most voted one gets to be put in! Back to the story!_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**P.S.- I HAD LIKE TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS, SO THIS IS A HUGE TIME SKIP.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The four friends had boarded the Hogwarts Express and were ready to leave the school for winter break. The DA didn't have any more meetings until they returned, either, which left Harry with time to relax. The Burrow would be a little quieter this year. Nobody else would visit during Christmas, and so there was nobody there to disturb them.

"Well, what are you guys going to do during Christmas?" Harry asked his friends.

"Not much, just do some Quidditch, and that's about it. Maybe stick in some studying and reading, too," Ginny added, making Hermione smile.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Hermione squeaked, rolling her eyes. She opened her book, Hogwarts: A History, that she had read many times before.

"Hermione, you've read that a million times! Pick a new book!" Ginny told her.

"I'm happy with this one, thanks." Hermione snapped at Ginny, returning to her book. Crookshanks _(the wonder cat)_ climbed up onto Hermione's seat and perched itself on the window, folding it's tail against its body, and watching the world go by outside the window, now looking at a lake down below, with evergreens covered in snow surrounding it, giving the forest a wintery feel. Small snowflakes gently landed on the windowsill.

"I hope Christmas turns out well this year," a dreamy voice commented from the door. The group turned and saw Luna standing at the door with Neville behind her.

"Can we sit here?" Neville asked, a potted, spiky green plant in his arms. Luna and Neville sat across from Ron and Hermione. Neville slid closer to Luna, but Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry just laughed quietly, and Luna giggled.

"So I heard you two got together," Ginny commented.

"Yeah, we did," Neville said, looking down at Luna, who was playing with her fingers.

"Well, you two are perfect for each other, no doubt about it," Harry said, looking at Neville blush, and Luna smile shyly.

"Well, so where are you going to stay, Luna?" Hermione asked.

Luna took attention to Hermione. "Well, Daddy's in Norway looking for signs of Snorkacks. He got a picture of a tail and a few footprints. I'm going to be home alone, as usual."

"Oh, well, you're welcome to come to the Burrow when you like," Ginny said.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Ginny," Luna replied happily.

"You too, Neville. I'm guessing you're going to be at your Grans' house?" Ginny asked, as if she already knew the answer.

"I'm going to be with my Gran's, but I'm going to Luna's house for Christmas weekend," Neville said.

After a long three and a half hour ride, they ended their journey at King's Crossing. The four departed from Luna and Neville.

"So, where is your Mum?" Harry asked curiously, looking around and peeking at everyone else's parents to find red heads.

"She's around here-" Ginny replied. "There!" She bolted to the north end of the train station and ran up to her mum.

"Ginny! Harry! Ron! Hermione! How was school?" Molly Weasley asked them, each giving them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good," they all replied lazily. They just wanted to get home and crash. That's it. The four took their trunks, pets, and books, and flooed (you can also say apparated, if you want) to the Burrow.

**Alright, so, basically, that's it. I'll have the next chapter probably by tomorrow, or next week. I have a lot of major crap screwin' up my life at school, and I need time to do JUST homework, so I don't fail the last year of middle school, which, I need to pass..............**

**Anyways, these first twenty chapters have been random pieces of taboo, right? Right. Those were all my little pieces of crap that I slapped into the story. So, after this, I'll actually start making longer, more descriptive, and probably a little bit more fluffy chapters. There will be more going on also. (**_**Wolfgirl111, I hope I've answered you question.) **_

**In the mean time, I will still update my other stories like Skeletal Eclipse (boy do I have a horror story for you!), Adventure! (my humor story, mainly from Neville's point of view), and Meeting Hannah (guess what happens). I just have to take a break from this story. I'll also be adding a supernatural/ paranormal/ horror story called "Bring Me to Life". Yes, the song Bring me to Life- Evanscene inspired me, and maybe I'll have the lyrics at the first chapter, along with a one-shot with the Luna/ Neville pairing. Maybe I'll do that, because the most reviews I've seen on a one-shot are 46, so yeah. **

**Like I said, see you in maybe a week, Lunaclaw14. (Yes why I am a claw when I'm a snake, I have no idea.)**


	18. Finally!

**Yes! I'm updating! Yaaayyy! Thanks for all you 900+ viewers for staying to the story and for around 11 of you that are reviewing! Anyways, I need more votes for songs, because I might add a songfic chapter soon. Enjoy the chapter and review if you haven't! Reviews are love!**

**A/N: If you were wondering, I deleted the previous two chapters and changed this one, okay? **

"Finally!" Ron whined as he fell onto the couch and closed his eyes. Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Mrs. Weasley followed him, levitating their trunks, including Ron's, up into each other's rooms. Hermione sat on the couch next to Ron, taking in his beauty. His fire red hair, blur eyes, cute freckles, muscular body. She put a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

He opened his eyes, and looked at Hermione.

"Hello, beautiful," Ron teasingly whispered, sitting up next to her.

"Hello, Ronald," she teased him back, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. But we can finally relax, you know, don't have to study our arses off every night," Ron said, yawning at the last few words. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ron gave in. "Okay, we can fit some studying in too," Ron said, deserving another peck on the cheek from Hermione.

"Smart boy," she said.

"Yes, lovely," Ginny said, walking into the living room with Harry behind her.

"You'd think it would take more than that to get Ron to study," Harry commented, joining Ginny on the couch.

"Not funny mate," Ron reminded Harry.

"It is to me," Harry said playfully, chuckling. Ron pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on Ron, it was just a joke," Hermione said. He grunted and snuggled closer to her sides. She looked at him awkwardly, and moved her glance to Harry and Ginny. And then she thought of it. _Fox time! _

She turned into her fox form, and Ron came tumbling off the couch and onto the floor with a loud _bang_. Harry and Ginny laughed, while Ron looked up, dazed and confused.

"Who did that?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny pointed to Hermione, and that is where Ron looked. She just smiled and walked and sat on his back, as if to make it a sitting platform.

"Very funny 'Mione, very funny," Ron mumbled. She hopped off his back and watched Ron sit back up. _He he... _

"Children, time for dinner! If you don't come you won't be able to play Quidditch tomorrow!" Molly Weasley yelled. Everyone except Hermione scrambled from their seat (the floor, for Ron's sake). Hermione trotted slowly to the table and jumped on the chair nearest to Ron.

"Well, I didn't know we had a little fox coming too. Do you play Quidditch?" Mrs. Weasley teased, placing warm food on the table. Fred and George soon followed down the stairs and sat across from Ron and Hermione. _(She's still a fox, if you were wondering.)_

"Little Ronnikens has a new pet," Fred started.

"How lovely," George finished.

"Buzzer off," Ron spat.

"Fred, George, stop it. I think it's nice Ron found someone mature and responsible to date," Mrs. Weasley commented.

"Thanks Mum," Ron sighed, digging into the food.

"Hermione, are you going to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded 'no' and stared at the plate in front of her, her amber colored snout pressing on the cool and smooth surface.

"Here, Hermione, have some of this," Mrs. Weasley placed a small steak on her plate, and drizzled light brown gravy on top. She jumped off the chair and ran upstairs, the bell on her collar ringing no stop.

"I'll go check on her," Ginny volunteered.

*~*~*~*

_La la la la la, Snorkacks, Nargles and Blubbering Humdingers....._

*~*~*~* Enough randomness, back to the show!

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny peered into her bedroom. Hermione was sitting on her mattress, curled up against her pillow. (She's still a fox.) Ginny sat next to her on the mattress. Hermione looked up and closed her eyes. "Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked firmly. Hermione didn't respond with a word, growl, sigh or mumble. Nothing. "Fine, I'll get Ron," Ginny finally gave up and ran down the stairs.

"What's the verdict?" Harry asked.

"She needs to sleep more, that's all," Ginny said, sitting next to Harry at the table. She kicked Ron under the table and winked, her eyes trailing up the stairs. She grunted, cuing Ron.

"I-I'll go check on her," Ron muttered, hitting the table along the way.

*~*~*~*

"Hermione?" Ron called quietly. He peeked into Ginny's room and found her on the mattress. He sat next to her on the mattress and started stroking her fur.

"What if my parents don't remember me? Or if I do the spell wrong, or-" Hermione said in a quiet voice, but was cut off by Ron.

"Hermione, I _know_ they will remember you and I _know_ that you'll get it right. You're the brightest witch of your age. You'll be fine," Ron told her, stroking her back.

"Ron?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Would you, uh, come with me to Australia? But only if your mum lets you go," Hermione asked nerviously.

"Me and my Mum discussed it already, she said yes," Ron told her.

"Oh thank you Ron!" Hermione yelped jumping into his arms. Her fuzzy snout hit his chest.

**Aww, Ron's so sweet. Well, I have to go catch the Hogwarts Express. Bye!**


	19. Moonlight

**Thanks everyone for staying with me! I'm still looking for your choices for the songfics. The list is on the last chapter. Anyways, enjoy and review please! **_**Please?**__**Please?**_

"Thank you, Ron!" Hermione said cheerfully, bouncing in his lap. He held her shoulders down and sighed deeply.

"Okay Hermione, calm down," Ron said. She flattened her ears and turned her head away.

"I'm sorry, It's just- oh it's not important," Hermione explained.

"Hermione, tell me!" Ron demanded.

"No, it's nothing. You were the first person to say yes to me, though. I wanted to say thanks. For being there when no one else was," Hermione said quietly.

"You're welcome, 'Mione," Ron said, snuggling her close to him. He picked her up and carried her downstairs, and out to the pond nearby.

"Where are _you_ two going?" Ginny asked curiously, watching the two walk to the back door.

"Hermione needs a walk," Ron said. He slid open the back door and let Hermione trot out the door in front of him.

"They grow up so fast," Molly Weasley said, smiling at the two children. _(Er, one child and one fox.)_

*~*~*~*

"Hermione, why did you think that your parents wouldn't remember you?" Ron asked her. Hermione sighed. _(Human form, now.)_

"Well, I thought that the spell would go wrong or something similar to that," Hermione said. She rested her head on Ron's chest, and took in a big whiff of air.

"Well, they haven't made a spell our Hermione can't do," Ron told her, stroking her hair and separating it from her face. "Well, you won't be alone, right?"

"Of course! I've got you!" Hermione said a bit loudly, but playfully.

"Yeah," Ron drifted into thought placing a warming kiss on Hermione's cheek. She giggled in happiness and snuggled closer to Ron. The moonlight reflected off of Hermione's face perfectly, making her skin look like it's glowing.

"Hi you two!" A familiar voice called from afar. The two turned and saw Ginny and Harry walking towards them. Hermione waved lazily and watched the two sit next to them.

"Any snogging yet?" Ginny asked playfully. Ron snorted and looked at Harry.

"Yeah, any?" Harry teased. Hermione slapped Harry on the arm and sighed.

"Yes," Ron muttered.

"Aha!" Ginny said. "I knew it!"

"Wonderful, Ginny," Ron muttered. Ginny giggled slightly and started playing with Harry's messy raven hair. The four watched twilight fill the sky, and fell into a blissful slumber...

**That was basically a little drabble. I've got a bunch of homework, so I should be working on it, but for now, this is it. I'm running out of ideas for you guys. If you have any ideas, please **_**Private Message**_** me. I am telling you that so you don't know what to expect, or steal someone else's ideas. Thanks so much for staying with me and for the 1,000+ of you that haven't reviewed yet, review!!!! I would mean so much. Reviews are love. Basically a cuddle for me. Cuddles that I never get. Please?**


	20. Not A Chapter, Okay, Maybe It Is

**Next chapter! Oh, score!!!!! Yeahhhhh! Wait, WHAT?!**

**No, this isn't a new chapter. (Go ahead, hex me.) **

**I was thinking about maybe redoing this story. I'm not very pleased with it myself, and I think you guys want it a little better (and maybe a bit fluffier...). **

**So, I wanna know what you think! Please let me know. I'd even be happy to take flames about how much it sucks right now. **

**I think I started it off wrong. I might have rushed things, and not had enough fluff. This relationship might not of had enough "bumps", or other things like that. **

**Thanks all 1,000+ of you for staying with me and around 20 of you that reviewed!!!! I really appreciate it! And for all of you, you guys get a hug from Neville (girls) or Ginny (boys). **

**Anyways, bye bye!**

**Oh, and if any of you follow my other stories, they will be updated regularly, and I mean, they are DU stories now. (Go ahead, cheer.) **

**Ciao! (For real. No, no just kidding.)'**

**Yeah, and if you want to PM me with suggestions, please feel free. I'd love to hear from you.**

**Here are some of mine:**

**Hermione gets a really bad injury or illness.**

**Ron totally effs everything up (again).**

**Things I will keep:**

_***Fox time!**_

***Ron's dream**

***The first set of fluffiness (maybe) **

***The necklace**

**Thigs I will lose:**

***The whole hospital thing**

***Searching for Hermione in the forest**

**Any more things that should stay or go? Massage me please! Ciao! **


	21. Closing Chapter Noooooo!

**Hi everyone, this is not a new chapter (again), but I've got good news! **

**I've finally got the new chapter up of my story, but I'm keeping this one, and renaming the newer version to Jealousy- "Jealous?" **

**I've added a bit more humor and randomness (the good kind) into my newer version. I hope you like it and please review! I'd love to hear from you all!!! **

**Bye! **


End file.
